Moon Shine
by Starmoongoddess
Summary: Tsuki Sayuri is your normal, average school girl;living with her grandpa on a shrine on the mountains near Tokyo,Japan.One rainy night, she found a wouneded wolf near the shed.what she didn't know was that the wolf as actually a demon-wolf named Kouga.KOC
1. Another normal life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (eternal thanks to Takahashi-sama), I'm just using the plot and characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

Speaking "Blah"

Thoughts and Inner Demon _'Blah'_

Memories _"Blah"_

Moon Shine

Ch.1

"Another normal life"

The wind was blowing all around the trees, making the leaves fall; one by one. There was a sound of someone trying to sweep away the leaves around her grandfather's shrine using a broom. A girl named Tsuki has grayish-purplish hair and dark golden eyes was a priestess wearing white kimono and a red hakama. She signed as she sweeps away the sweat on her forehead. '_I can't believe grandpa is making me do this_.' She thought.

She heard footsteps coming behind her, she turned around and saw her grandpa named Kashikoi, who has grayish-white hair with dark brown eyes and was wearing a priest white kimono and dark blue hakama, standing in front of the shrine with his hands behind his back. He had a smile, a smile that she knew that smile was reserved for only her to see. "Are you almost finishing with your chores." he asked. "Yes, grandpa" said Tsuki. Kashikoi nodded and said "I know you don't like being a priestess-in-training, but I only trust you with the shrine." Tsuki signed and said "I know grandpa, I know." He smiled and said "Well, then, I hope you like curry tonight for dinner." Tsuki moaned and said "Not again" "Yes, again" said Kashikoi matter-in-fact. Tsuki whined and gave him a puppy pout. "Now, now, that pout doesn't always work on me; you'll have to deal with it." said Kashikoi. "Fine" said Tsuki. "Now I need you to do one more chore and you will be done for today." said Kashikoi. "What is it this time?" asked Tsuki. "I need you to clean out the shed in the back." said grandpa. Tsuki eyes widen in fear and then gave a small smile "okay, Grandpa." She walked to the back of the shrine. Kashikoi signed as he went to pray at the little shrine.

Tsuki walked behind the house and saw the shed not too far way. _'I can't believe grandpa asked me to do this.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath and walked to the shed. Ever since she was six, she always feared the shed. She was told a long time ago, about 500 years, wolves use to run free in this part of the country. Tsuki used to like wolves a lot because her grandpa told her stories about them and demons too. He told her that there were really wolf-demons, half- wolf and half-man but more wolf than man. Also that's were the name werewolf came from, but that all change after an incident…

_"Tsuki, age six, was walking in the back of the shrine wearing a cute pale white shirt with a pink ribbon around the collar, a light blue skirt, brown shoes, and two white ribbons in her hair. She was holding a white stuffed- bunny, with a light blue ribbon tied around its neck. She was curious about the backyard of the shrine and what it holds in it. She saw an old wooden shed; she tiled her head and continues to walk on. As she walked deeper into the forest, the trees started to get closer together. Suddenly, she heard a sound; a sound of growling can be heard a few feet ahead of her. Tsuki turned towards it and saw something terrifying, a black object with glowing red eyes that was coming her way. Tsuki started to run away from it, when she did that the black object chased after her. Tsuki ran as fast as she could and while she was running almost to the shed, she drops her bunny. She stopped to get him but the black object was getting closer. Her eyes widen and she ran past the shed, she screamed "GRANDPA, MOMMY, DADDY, HELP!!" her parents and grandpa came out of the house; Tsuki ran to her mom's open arms and sobbed in her chest. Her parents and grandpa tried to ask her what happen, but Tsuki wouldn't answer. Her father and grandpa looked in the forest to find what scared her. They never found what they were looking for. All Tsuki remembered was that the black object looked like a wolf..."_

Tsuki shook her head and continued walking to the shed. As she got closer, she saw the old dull light brown shed that holds many items that her grandfather collected over the years. Tsuki put her right hand on the handle and pulled the shed door back. As she did so, dust and more dust fall from the ceiling. Tsuki closed her eyes and sneezed and said "No wonder grandpa wanted me to clean in there, there's nothing but dust and cobwebs." She started to sweep the floor with her broom and out of the door. Tsuki found an old duster in the left corner of the shed 'Eww…this thing looks like it hasn't been used in ages.' She thought as she swept the shelves. After a while of dusting, Tsuki finally got to the back of the shed. Whiling she was dusting a top shelve, her arm accidentally hit a box and it fall to the floor. "Dang it" said Tsuki as she put down the duster in a chair. She saw the box that she hit was a rectangle red box with golden outlines; she knelt down and opens it up.

There was a click and Tsuki gave a gasp. Inside the bow, there is a long sword with a red hilt cover and the handle is gold. The box cast is covered with red silk. Tsuki grabbed the handle of the sword and looked at it in amusement. _'I can't believe grandpa has something like this out here, wonder why he put this beauty out here in this old moldy shed.'_ Suddenly she saw something in the right corner of the box; she put her left hand in the box and felt something smooth. Tsuki grabbed it and pulled it out. That is a pendent in the shape of a swirl and in the middle of it is a sapphire diamond. _'OMG it's so beautiful, okay now I want to now why grandpa put these here.'_ she thought as she put both the sword and pendent back in the box. Tsuki put the box in the chair and went back to dusting.

In a half an hour, Tsuki was finally done dusting the shed. She grabbed the box and walked out of the shed as she closed the door. Tsuki ran to the house, she lived in for 9 years with her grandpa. She opened the back door and closes it loudly. She walked out the laundry room and into the kitchen where her grandpa is sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

Kashikoi looked up and saw his granddaughter standing before him, holding a red box in her hands. His eyes widen as he asked "Tsuki, where did you had that?" in shock. Tsuki tilted her head and said "I found it in the shed out back." She saw her grandpa nodded his head and said "So that was where it was." Tsuki looked at him in wonder _'Grandpa forgot these were out there, but he __never__ forgets anything.'_ She thought as she asked "Umm…I was wondering if I could keep them, grandpa?" Kashikoi looked her and simply said "Yes, you can." Tsuki smiled at him and said "Thank you, grandpa." As she walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to her room. Kashikoi watched her go in her room and shut the door. Kashikoi shook his head and sit back down his chair. "After all, _**he **_gave them to you." He muttered to himself as he opened the newspaper back up to read.

Tsuki was sitting on her bed with the box open, as she looking at the sword and the pendent, looking at them in curious. _'Wonder why grandpa forgot about these, you don't forget about these kinds of things these days.' _She thought as she put the cast on her computer desk. She put her hands on her hips and signed _'now I'm done with my chores and I can finally relax, I can't believe grandpa made me do chores all on a Sunday and tomorrow is school…Argh.'_ Suddenly she heard "Tsuki, time for dinner." Her grandpa called from downstairs. _'Well, I can worry about what to do with these later.'_ Tsuki thought as she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. Few minutes later, Tsuki came back to her room, _'mm…I really dislike curry.'_ She thought as she got her pajamas which was a light blue t-shirt and bottom shorts and went to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, she came back to her room and got in her bed. _'Well tomorrow is school, hopefully Kagome will be there; I can't deal with __Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gossiping at Hojo anymore."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and slowly falls asleep. What she didn't know was that her simple and normal life was going to change in so many ways.

**A/N: **Well, I would like to thank all of you who have read my first chapter, and hope that you are interested enough to continue with me through the rest of the story.


	2. Not so normal life any more

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (eternal thanks to Takahashi-sama); I'm just using the plot and characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

A/N: This is my fist story I published on here, so please go easy on me. This story starts before Inuyasha and the gang meets Kouga in the manga and anime.

Speaking "Blah"

Thoughts and Inner Demon _'Blah'_

Memories _"Blah"_

Moon shine

Ch.2

"Not so normal life any more"

The sun came up as it shined its endless light upon a new day. The light came through a window, passed the curtains, waking Tsuki from her dream. Tsuki moaned as she stretched her arms out and signed. _'Well that was a weird dream.'_ Tsuki turns her head towards her nightstand and saw her clock in red numbers reading 6:30 am.

'_Time for another day of school, thank god it is Friday.'_ she thought as she got up and walked to her closet. Tsuki opened it and got out a white and green school uniform. _'Who ever came up with these school uniforms are seriously perverted.'_ She walked out of her room and went to the bathroom to change. 15 minutes later she came out in her uniform and had her hair in a long ponytail.

'_If I hear one more complain about cutting my hair, someone will get hurt and it won't be me._' she thought as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tsuki saw her grandpa reading the morning newspaper while eating toast. _'Grandpa and his newspaper.'_ Tsuki thought with a laugh as she got a bowl from a cabinet and a spoon. She got her cereal from the pantry and milk from the refrigerator. Tsuki sat down at the table and ate her cereal.

Kashikoi looked up and said "Tsuki?" Tsuki stopped eating and said "Yes" "I'll be gone tonight because the monks from other shrines are having a meeting." Tsuki nodded and said "That's okay, I'll be fine on my own, grandpa." with a smile. Kashikoi had concerned eyes as he asked "Are you sure?" Tsuki rolled her eyes and said "Yes, I'm sure." Kashikoi said "Just checking." As he went back top reading the paper. Tsuki finished eating as she put her bowl in the sink.

She started to walk out of the kitchen when she heard "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight." From Kashikoi as he read the paper out loud. Tsuki eyes widen for a second then she snapped out of it as she went upstairs to get her bag. What she didn't know was that Kashikoi saw her reaction out of her corner of his eyes. 'Oh Tsuki' he thought sadly. Tsuki ran to her room, got her bag and ran downstairs to get an umbrella. She kissed her grandpa good-bye on his cheek and ran out of the front door.

She ran down the shrine steps and saw the bus coming to its stop near her. Tsuki go on it and sat in a seat near the door. She looked out the window and up to the sky and saw that it was cloudless. 'Maybe grandpa was wrong about the weather.' she thought hopefully as more people got on the bus. It was half an hour until the bus got the Edo as people got off or on.

Finally Tsuki got to her stop and got off. She walked a few blocks and in the distance saw a large white building. Tsuki ran to the school entrance and saw students walking into the building. She walked with the rest of the students until she heard "Tsuki!!" as someone called her name. Tsuki turned and saw a girl with long black-blue hair who was wearing the same uniform as Tsuki, Tsuki realized that is was Kagome running towards her. Tsuki smiled as Kagome gave her a hug in which she returned it. "You finally came back Kagome, I was worried." Aid Tsuki as both she and Kagome walked into school. "Hehe sorry Tsuki I didn't mean to get sick." said Kagome sheeply as she rubs her head. Tsuki signed and said "I know it's just that you always have different diseases or sickness whenever I call." Kagome smiled and said "Yeah, I know…my body is just weird." Tsuki and Kagome both laughed as they walked into their classroom.

They sat in their seats near each other and waited for their teacher to come and start the lesson. Tsuki and Kagome talked f or few minutes until Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came to their seats. "So Kagome…how's your boyfriend?" asked Eri. Tsuki saw Kagome blushed and said "He's not my boyfriend." "What boyfriend?" asked Tsuki curiously. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka looked at Tsuki in shock while Kagome had a look that was begging them not to tell Tsuki. "You don't know!?!" said Yuka. Tsuki shook her head no. "Well, we saw Kagome walked home with a guy with silver hair one day." said Ayumi. Tsuki said "Oh!" in surprised. "And Kagome keeps denying that he is her boyfriend." said Eri. Tsuki saw Kagome holding her face in her hands. "So Kagome… been holding out on me?" said Tsuki casually with an eyebrow rose. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka laughed as Kagome blushed red as a cherry. The bell ranged at 8:30 as the teacher walked in the room as everyone sat in their seat to begin the lesson. Tsuki signed as she looked put the window wishing that the day would be over with already.

8 hours later, the final bell ranged as students walked out of the classroom. Tsuki signed as she said "I can't believe Ms. Kiyuri gave us math worksheets when they don't go by the book." Kagome nodded sadly and said "Yeah I hate that as mush as you do." They walked out of the building to the entrance. "Well I have to go; I promise mom I would be home soon." said Kagome as she gave a hug to Tsuki. Tsuki smirked as she said "Or your boyfriend is waiting for you." Kagome blushed and yelled "Not you too!" Tsuki giggled and said "Just kidding" as she gave a hug to Kagome who was pouting. Kagome signed and smiled as she said "Tsuki you're so barmy." "Well so are you." said Tsuki as she shucked her tongue out. Kagome laughed and said "I'll see you Monday." as she walked away. "Okay, Bye Kagome." said Tsuki as she walked in a different direction.

Tsuki got on a train and then a bus to get back home. While sitting on the bus, Tsuki was looking up at the sky and saw light gray clouds forming together slowly. _'Well grandpa was right about the weather yet again.'_ She thought with a sign. The bus was slowing down to her stop; Tsuki got up and walked out of the bus. Tsuki walked up the shrine steps and into the shrine grounds.

The shrine was very quiet almost like a ghost shrine. Tsuki walked to the house and unlocked it. When she opens the door, she heard no noise inside as she closed the door behind her and locked it. _'Guess Grandpa left already.'_ she thought as she walked into the kitchen and saw on the table was a letter from her grandpa. It said _'Dear Tsuki, I'll be gone until 11:30 tonight. There is food in the refrigerator, so you won't go hungry. Be safe and be careful. Love, Grandpa."_ Tsuki shook her head as she put the note back on _'That Big worry wart.' _She thought as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room.

She walked into her room as she put her bag on the floor near her desk. _'Well I guess should change and finish my damn math homework.'_ Tsuki thought as she grabbed her priestess outfit off the back of her chair and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she come out and went to her room. _'Even though I don't like being a priestess, this outfit feels comfortable.'_ She thought as she sat on in her desk chair and started to do her homework. 2 hours later, Tsuki stretched her arms out and sign _'Finally I did!!'_ she thought as she led her head on the desk for a minute.

Suddenly she heard something hitting the window; she looked up and saw rain drops hitting it. Tsuki shivered and got up to go downstairs to make dinner. She looked to the pantries and saw that grandpa stocked up on ramen packs. _'Leave it to grandpa to buy more of these.'_ Tsuki thought with a laugh as she grabbed a chicken flavored one and put in the microwave.

In 7 minutes, the microwave dinged and Tsuki got the ramen out of it to let it cool on the counter. She got chopsticks and the ramen to go to the living room to watch TV. Tsuki was sitting on the couch eating while watching the Grudge and thought _'It's amusing how people come up of wild ideas for movies.' _as she finish her dinner and went to put the plastic cup in the trashcan.

Suddenly, the power went out as Tsuki jumped when it did. It was thundering and lightning as the rain come down harder on the roof. Tsuki shivered as she rubbed her arms in calm herself. _'Now I wish grandpa didn't have to go to that meeting.' _Tsuki walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch again to wait out the thunderstorm. She pulled her legs up to rap her arms around them.

The rain kept pouring down very hard as it seemed that it would never end. After a while Tsuki got up and started to go upstairs to her room when she heard a sound. The sound was coming outside in the backyard. Tsuki slowly went to the back door and opened it. The ground was covered by leafs and branches as the wind kept blowing them around. Tsuki saw something on the ground near the shed; it was an odd black shape. _'I wonder what it is; hope it's not a stray dog.'_ She thought as she slowly walked on the ground and towards the shed.

The wind kept blowing her hair around her as she got near to object. The noise was getting louder as she got near to it. Tsuki gasped as she saw what the object was…as it turn out to be a black wolf. _'It's okay Tsuki. It's okay.'_ she thought as she looked at the wolf and saw that it had a wound on its left side. It was very deep and blood was oozing out of it. Tsuki winced and thought _'That's got to hurt.'_ She looked around and thought _'Got to put it somewhere dry and sheltered.'_ She saw the shed and came up with an idea. She grabbed the wolf's back hide legs and dragged it towards the shed. _'Dang, this wolf is heavy.'_ She thought with a pant as she got to the shed door opened and dragged the wolf in.

Tsuki closed the door and signed as she looked at the wolf as it kept whimpering and whining. _'Poor thing, hope grandpa has a spare aid kit in here._' as she thought while looking around to find it and found it on top of a shelf near a blanket and some old rugs. _'These will have to do.'_ as she thought as she grabbed the kit, blanket and rugs. She laid the blanket down on the floor and put the wolf on the blanket by dragging it slowly. She opened the shed door while holding the rugs forward to let them get wet by the rain.

When they were wet enough, she closed the door and put them near the wolf. She opened the kit and saw everything she needed. _'Thank Kami grandpa shocked up.' _She thought as she grabbed the rugs and cleaned its wound. When she was done with that, she grabbed a needle and string to sew the wound. _'Thank Kami grandpa made me take nurses classes a year ago at his friend's help.'_ Tsuki slowly started tending to the wolf and sewing its wound up and cleaned it after with the last rug.

After the task was done, and she then moved to the pile of white gauze and ointments littered on the floor near the kit. Rummaging through, she picked out a few rolls of gauze and some ointments. She unscrewed the small tops on the metallic tubes of medicine and she squeezed a generous portion of the thick white cream into her palm and began lightly dabbing it over and in his wound. It was supposed to prevent any added irritation after bandaging over the wound.

Tsuki ignored the nasty feel of greasy film that was coating her hands, and put a large amount of medicine over the wound. A wave of queasiness passed through her stomach, but she steadfastly ignored it as she grabbed bandages and wrap then around the wolf's left side by lifting it with her left hand underneath it. When the gauze was fully covering the wound, Tsuki put the wolf down softly. Tsuki swept her forehead and signed _'Well that's done.'_ As she watched the wolf slowly stop whimpering and fall a sleep. Tsuki smiled softly as she grabbed the dirty rugs and put the kit back to its original place. Tsuki was slowly heading towards the door but she thought curiously _'I wonder what gender that wolf is'_ as she sat down near the wolf and slowly lifted its back hide leg. _'Okay it's a boy.'_ Tsuki thought with a light blush as she put his leg back down. Tsuki opened the shed door and closed it behind her.

The thunderstorm was calming down as it stopped raining as the wind blow softly. Tsuki opened the back door and closed it as the throw the rugs in the trashcan and went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. _'How am I going to tell grandpa about this?'_ she thought as she finished washing her hands and went upstairs to her room to get her pajamas. She grabbed a light blue shirt and pants and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later she come out and went to her room. She got in her bed and lay out on the bed. '_Tomorrow I'll go check on that wolf; hopefully it won't bite my neck.'_ as she thought as she pulled the covers up as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. What she didn't know was that her life will never be normal ever again, thanks to the black wolf that came part of her life.

**A/N 2:** Well this end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. **Please** write a review to let me know your options about it.


	3. Face to Face

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (eternal thanks to Takahashi-sama); I'm just using the plot and characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

Speaking "Blah"

Thoughts and Memories _'Blah'_

Inner Demon _**"Blah"**_

**Summary: **

Tsuki Sayuri is your normal, average school girl; who lives with her grandfather in Tokyo, Japan on a very old shrine in the mountains, being a priestess-in-training. She is close friends with Kagome. Tsuki's life was simple and normal, that was the way she liked it. Until one rainy night, she finds a wounded wolf lying near the storage shed, she takes care of it, but what she doesn't know is that the wolf is actually a wolf-demon named Kouga…

Face to Wolf

Ch.3

'_White pale clouds floated above Tsuki as she was lying on soft green grass. Tsuki was humming a soft tune as the wind blow the trees. She was still wearing her priestess outfit were she continued to find herself in the same small field. _

_Suddenly she heard a sound of moving brushes nearby. Tsuki quickly got up and looked around the field for the intruder in her sanctuary. _

_In the distance, she saw a brown blur at the end of the field. It seemed like it wanted her to follow it because it headed forwards away from the field then looks back at her. Tsuki slowly started walking towards the brown blur, but it ran off as she got near it. _

_Tsuki dashed after it as she was out the field and into a forest. The blur was running so fast that Tsuki was falling behind. _

_She saw up ahead a light at the end of the forest and found herself on a cliff. The blur was no where to be seen. _

_Tsuki's eyes widen in shock for she could see miles of forest and mountains in the far distance. Rivers and Lakes as blue as the ocean could be been. The sun rays lighted the land bring life to it. The scenery was beautiful like someone painted it that took Tsuki's breath away. _

_There was a sound behind Tsuki and she turned around to face it. Tsuki's eyes widen as she saw…'_

Tsuki shot up in her bed as she rubbed her head with her eyes closed. '_That's the 3__rd__ time this week.'_ She thought as she saw the sun rising from her window. _'Wonder if Grandpa got home safely.'_ Tsuki wonder as she got out of her bed and changed into her priestess outfit.

After she did that, Tsuki opened her door and walked down the hallway to her grandfather's room. She opened the door as she peeked inside. Her grandpa was snoring loudly and mumbling as he slept on in his bed. Tsuki rolled her eyes with a smile as she closed the door. _'Same old grandpa, never changes'_ Tsuki thought as she went downstairs to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast.

When Tsuki was done, she cleaned the dish and utensil in the sink as she thought in worry _'I hope that wolf is okay'_

Tsuki grabbed some rugs and a bowl of water as she headed towards the back door. She opened it with some difficultly, but manages it as she walked to the shed.

As she got there, Tsuki leaned against the door to listen if the wolf was still whimpering. After a moment she heard nothing, so Tsuki slowly opened the door with caution. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked down to see that the wolf was not on the blanket.

Tsuki quickly closed the door and put the water bowl down on the floor. She waited for a second and heard nothing, Tsuki walked slowly to the back. As she got near a few boxes in the middle of the shed, Tsuki heard a noise. Tsuki looked around from left to right and saw nothing.

Suddenly, she felted something push her down to the ground hard. "Oww" whined Tsuki as she rubbed her butt and looked up. Tsuki's eyes widen and she saw the black wolf glaring at her with his ice blue eyes as he growled at her.

Tsuki crawled backwards away from the wolf until her back was against the wall. The wolf walked towards her while looking at her straight in the eyes.

When the wolf came close to Tsuki, the wolf put his face closer to Tsuki. Tsuki flinched as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the left away from the wolf, waiting for it to attack her.

A moment passed and Tsuki didn't feel anything happen to her. In fact she felt something cold against her right cheek. Tsuki opened her right eye and saw that the wolf was sniffing her. Tsuki opened her other eye as the wolf slowly pulled away from her.

Tsuki turned her head and looked at the wolf. Tsuki and the wolf were both looking at each other face to face, waiting for who would make the first move.

Slowly, Tsuki pulled her right arm with her hand out towards the wolf. The wolf pulled back a little and sniffs her hand. Tsuki smiled when the wolf decided to come closer to her hand.

Tsuki pulled her hand away and the wolf whined but stopped when Tsuki rubbed one of his ears. The wolf rumbled softly as he closed his eyes and Tsuki giggled. Tsuki looked closer at the wolf as she continued rubbing him.

To her, the wolf was beautiful with midnight black fur and ice blue eyes.

Also, Tsuki saw that his rugs were dirty and needed new ones badly. Tsuki pulled her hand away from the wolf and the wolf opened his eyes and tilted his head at Tsuki.

"Your wound needs to be clean." stated Tsuki at the wolf.

The wolf growled a little like he was saying 'No it doesn't.' at Tsuki.

Tsuki crossed her arms and said "Yes it needs cleaning, if it doesn't it'll get infected."

The wolf stopped growling and looked at her waiting for Tsuki to take care of him.

Tsuki got up and walked to the blanket with the wolf right behind her. Tsuki sat down on her knees and patted the blanket for the wolf to lay on it.

The wolf did just that as Tsuki got the first-aid kit down from the shelf and undid the rugs around his wound and saw that it was half way healed.

'Wow, that's weird; it looked deeper.' Tsuki felted as if the wolf was watching her every move. Out the corner of her eye she saw that the wolf was indeed watching her.

After a few minutes, Tsuki changed the rugs and put some more medicine on the wound.

Tsuki sighed and said "All done" to the wolf as she put away the medicine back in the aid kit and cleaned her hands in the water bowl.

The wolf looked at his bandage and was about to lick it until he heard "Don't even think about it."

The wolf looked at Tsuki and she shucks her head at him. The wolf looked away from her and heard Tsuki giggled. He felt that his left ear was being rubbed. He purred softly and moved closer to Tsuki as she sat near him.

Tsuki hummed a soft tune and thought 'I wonder if he has a name.'

Tsuki looked down at the wolf and saw that he was still purring.

"What is your name?" asked Tsuki. The wolf stopped purring and looked up at her.

"Hmm…is it Kiba?" asked Tsuki. The wolf growled at her like 'Hell no'

Tsuki giggled and said "Ok not Kiba…is it Higa?"

The wolf gave her a look like 'Yeah, right.'

Tsuki signed and stated "Nope not Higa, no need to get an attitude."

Tsuki thought for a moment and remember a story her grandpa told her about a long time ago.

"Is it Koga?" asked Tsuki as she looked at the wolf. The wolf barked as he got up and licked her left cheek happily.

Tsuki laughed and said "Ok ok, you can stop Koga." Koga did and Tsuki inhaled some air. Tsuki smiled as she saw Koga wagging his tail and looking at her.

Suddenly Tsuki heard "Tsuki" outside the shed.

It was her grandfather calling her name and probably looking for her. Tsuki slowly got up and walked to the door. She heard slow steps behind her as she opened the door and saw that Koga was following her.

Tsuki stuck her head as she bended down and said "No Koga you can't come with me, you're wound still needs to heal."

Koga growled as he walked passed her and out the door. Tsuki huffed in annoy as she he walked out the shed and closed the door behind her.

When Tsuki turned towards the house and saw her grandpa walking around shrine.

"Grandpa! I'm over here." yelled Tsuki as she waved her grandpa over to her and Koga.

Kashikoi wake up an hour late than he normally wakes up. He went to Tsuki's room and saw that she wasn't in her room.

Kashikoi raised an eyebrow and thought _'Maybe she went to do her other chores.' _

Kashikoi walked down stairs and went the kitchen to eat breakfast.

A few minutes later, Kashikoi walked out of the house and walked down the shrine steps to go get the newspaper and mail. As he got the mail to check for bills and he do.

'_People wanting their money when we haven't had many people come by the shrine in days to pay them.' _ Kashikoi thought in frustration as he slowly walked up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the steps and didn't see Tsuki anywhere, Kashikoi got worried. He went back in the house in out the mail on the kitchen table and went back out to the shrine.

"Tsuki, Tsuki!" called out Kashikoi worried. He walked around the shrine and inside of it; there was no sign of Tsuki anywhere.

'_Maybe she's in the backyard._' He thought as he went around the house and called out "Tsuki"

When he didn't see Tsuki, he started heading back inside when he heard "Grandpa, over here."

Kashikoi turned sharply and saw Tsuki waving at him.

He sighs in relief and walked over to Tsuki, but stopped when he saw the black wolf standing right next to Tsuki closely.

Kashikoi's eyes widen and he inhaled air as he said "Tsuki, what is **that** doing here."

He saw Tsuki looked at the wolf and then at him. "He's a wolf that got wounded during the storm and I healed him."

Kashikoi slowly nodded at Tsuki while still watching the wolf's every move. "Why hasn't it left yet?" asked Kashikoi as the wolf got closer to Tsuki.

Tsuki sigh and said "Well he's still wounded and even if he wasn't he won't go for some reason." as she patted Koga.

"Oh he's name is Koga by the way." Added Tsuki as Koga wagged his tail.

Tsuki saw her grandpa was thinking hard for he was rubbing his head while looking at her and Koga. Tsuki looked down and saw that Koga was looking her with his big blue eyes.

Tsuki patted his head and looked up at Kashikoi. "Grandpa, can I please keep him?" asked Tsuki softly.

Kashikoi looked at her sharply at her and crossed his arms. "Until he's wounded is gone completely." added Tsuki quickly.

Kashikoi slowly uncrossed his arms and nodded his head. Tsuki squealed happily as she ran over to her grandpa and gave him a big hug.

Kashikoi smiled as he returned to hug. "Now I have two mouths to feed." said Kashikoi jokily. Tsuki laughed and Kashikoi joined in.

Suddenly they felted something rubbed against their legs. They both looked down and saw that Koga was rubbing them.

"Oh someone's jealous." said Kashikoi matter in fact. Tsuki smirked as Koga growled at them.

"I do believe you're right grandpa." said Tsuki.

Koga growl as he looked away them. Tsuki giggled as she broke the hug and bended down to Koga's level and looked at him. Koga slowly looked towards her and waited for Tsuki's move.

Suddenly Koga's eyes widen as Tsuki gave him a hug and giggled while doing so.

"Stop being jealous, green doesn't look good on you." said Tsuki.

Koga nuzzled his head against Tsuki's as he growls softly at her.

Tsuki giggles and heard Kashikoi say "Well you sure got him around you're little finger."

Tsuki moved her head and looked at Koga as he did the same. "Maybe." said Tsuki.

She broke the hug and she, Kashilkoi, and Koga walked into the house.

The sun was setting as Tsuki was near the shrine waves her right hand at the prayers who visit the shrine.

Koga was sitting under a tall oak tree, waiting for Tsuki to finish her last chores. Tsuki tried to make Koga go inside the house with Kashikoi, but he would not do it.

Tsuki carried the bowl of money left the prayers and walked towards the house.

"Koga time to go inside." called Tsuki as she saw Koga walked towards her.

They got inside the house and heard Kashilkoi cooking their dinner. Kashikoi made udon her himself and Tsuki as he gave Koga a raw steak on a pat.

A few minutes later, everyone finish their dinner and Kashilkoi put the utensils in the sink. Tsuki and Koga went upstairs to Tsuki's room.

Tsuki grabbed her light purple pajamas and went to the bathroom but heard paw steps behind her in the hallway.

Tsuki turned and saw Koga walking towards her.

Tsuki crossed her arms and said "No Koga, you can't come with me."

Koga growls and Tsuki said "Don't get an attitude with me, wait in my room." Koga stopped growling and went back into Tsuki's room.

Later on, Tsuki came out of the bathroom and went into her room.

Tsuki huffed when she saw Koga lying on her bed. "You know you'll have to move." said Tsuki.

Koga open one eye and then closed it. Tsuki huffed and got to her bed which made Koga moved a little.

Tsuki uncovered her bed and got in. She pulled the blankets up and growled when she didn't get enough blanket.

"Koga please move." said Tsuki. Koga got up and jumped down to the floor. Tsuki pulled her blankets and Koga got back up on the bed quickly.

Koga lay down on the end of the bed. Tsuki sighed as she snuggled the blankets to herself.

"Good night, Koga." said Tsuki softly. Koga rumbled as he move closer to Tsuki. Tsuki smiled as she slowly fell asleep with the half moon shining down of her and Koga…

It was around midnight when a figure was moving around in Tsuki's room. Tsuki was still a sleep in her bed soundly.

The figure moved itself towards her as its right hand went to move a lock of hair off Tsuki's face. The figure moved its hand away and looked at Tsuki.

It looked at her for what seemed like hours until it made its mind up on what to do for it sat down on the floor for the rest of the night looking at Tsuki with its ice blue eyes…

**A/N:** Well this is the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. **Please** write a review to let me know your options about it. Can you guess on who the figure was? (Stupid question)


End file.
